prettyrhythmauroradreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Dream
Welcome! Aira Harune Aira harune started prism show at age of 11yrs. She don't even know what a prism show is. In episode 50 she was standing on a big stage that will decide who is the Prism queen. She is so talented girl I have ever seen in this world of Pretty rhythm. Harune have true friends like Amamiya Rizumu & Takamine Mion. She was a big fan of Takamine Mion. Rizumu fights Aira in episode 7. There was a big fight between them. Rizumu was so sad. But, she thinks she can jump without Aira Harune. The team MARs was made in episode 22. In episode 37 Aira becomes very weak because she to have a face off with Kaname, and in episode 36 she enjoys with Kaname. Mion and Rizumu cheers her she says.... "Why make such upset face?Remember the things tht we have done till now. The clothes that we wear when we first debut as MARs. Aira and Rizumu are very nerevous in television program." she put another prism stone and says "This is...When we interview the curry shop in Gourmet Report, the Maid clothes." Then Rizumu comes and says "Mion sulk by saying she does not want to wear the maid clothes." Then Rizumu puts another stone and says "This one is the clothes from design contest that Flare - chan designed." Mion says "When Aira was depress that time, it had cheer her up." Aira smiles. Mion put another prism stone and says "And this...The clothes that we wear when it's the first time we get the first place." Rizumu says "Aira during singing, shouted that I am in love!" mion says "At that time, I'm frustarted but Aira, you are shinning brighter than me.That the highest compliment, be glad. " Then they make a circle by joining hands. Mion says,"When Mion is about to fall on the right, Rizumu will support me.And in left, Aira will support me Whoever to fall. the friends besides you will support you. " In this way Aira get's fully charged. Aira's b-day is on the same day of b-day of Rizumu. Mion don't actually knows her date of b-day after some period of time she knews that her b-day was on the same day of Rizumu & Aira's b-day. Mion was very happy to listen that. Character song Dream Goes On Amamiya Rizumu Amamiya Rizumu is the daughter of Kanzai Sonata Sonata. She likes food very much. She also likes to dance. In the first show with Aira she didn't able to perform a Prism Jump. Then in the other Prism show because of Aira's coordination she able to do a Prism jump. She is very Talented girl but her fashion sense is poor. At first she always think to do a Prism jump Aurora Rising. '''Then she obeserve that it was fun to do Prism Jumps and make people happy. She is a very strong girl. Character song kokoro juuden Takamine Mion ''Sorry incomplete.....' Heart arc fantasy!.png Heart pounding experience! (Aira3).png 1zfqxs0.jpg 160451-episode-39-screenshot-019.jpg 876786.png 5383268.png 528632.png 52825.png 5878.png 523.png 653.png 876.png 5258.png 986.png Un+titled picture.png Untitled picturerse4tb4.png 475.png 87637.png 8576.png 7468946.png 587745.png 7857.png 5824.png 5288.png Prizm50 69.jpg Pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-livetic-character-song-cd-act-5-meramera-heart-ga-atsuku-naru.jpg JLsmZ.jpg 18216294.jpg Images (15).jpg E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02004 02.jpg E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005 15.jpg PPS 2011-10-08 09'50''57.jpg PRAD3-5.png Prad aira's smile 2.png Wir.skyrock.net.jpg Images (41).jpg Aira-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30979994-794-446.jpg Hqdefault (21).jpg Images (48).jpg Aira45.jpg Ep 384713 2.jpg 4f4f6a0c-08cf-48d4-8ab5-2274607c75bb.jpg F76efba7-b4de-40f1-859d-878b3c588760.jpg Juyt.jpg Pretty-Rhythm-Aurora-Dream-25.jpg Wp amvhd-pretty-rhythm-mars-aira-special-hop-step-jump.jpg Hqdefault54.jpg To-Aira-fans-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31063991-450-253.jpg